Miedos
by Locurita
Summary: Ron está triste y Hermione lo sabe. Hace unos días están en Hogwarts luego de la batalla, y sus miedos amenazan con seguir atemorizándolos a pesar de haber llegado a los días de paz. Post-DH, canon. RONMIONE, capítulo único.


_Disclaimer:__ J.K Rowling es la dueña real de estos personajes, sólo los tomo prestados porque los amo y escribir con ellos es sagrado para mí (?)._

_Este one-shot es un instante perdido, dedicado a nay R/HR, te quiero amiga._

* * *

><p><strong>MIEDOS<strong>

Aún era de noche, otra de esas en las que las sombras de las paredes, formadas con la luz proveniente de fuera y los objetos de la habitación, le provocaban escalofríos tras recordar sucesos de la batalla. Ron no sabía particularmente si algunos de ellos los había imaginado como si fueran pesadillas, o si eran reales, si realmente habían pasado…, pero cada uno de sus pensamientos lo sumía en temor durante las noches posteriores a la derrota de Voldemort.

Seguían allí, en Hogwarts. Los Weasley dudaban que pudieran ser tan fuertes como para volver a casa pronto. Cualquier cosa de allí les recordaba a Fred, y George trataba de evitar cruzarse con sus familiares porque sabía que inmediatamente pensarían en su hermano perdido. Para Ron era suficiente con saber que al menos todo aquello había servido para algo, que las muertes no eran en vano, que los fallecidos los habían dejado en un mundo que se auguraba mejor en el futuro.

Volvió a sentir su piel erizarse de a poco mientras lo pensaba. Con cierta pesadumbre y poco ánimo, se deshizo de su calentita sábana y observó a su mejor amigo dormir plácidamente como nunca lo había visto. Harry estaba tan tranquilo que podía traspasar aquella sensación de estar flotando, casi en la irrealidad de un sueño, sabiéndose protegido…, sabiendo que nunca más necesitarían protección alguna. Dejó de mirarlo y sin calzarse siquiera, bajó por las escaleras de caracol que lo conducían a la sala común de Gryffindor. Dejó de sentir la percepción de irrealidad tras comprobar que su corazón latía a toda velocidad. No era el único que no podía dormir, no estaba solo. Por alguna razón, sabía que no lo estaría.

Hermione se volteó al sentir unos pies arrastrándose por la alfombra. Ron no podía dejar de ver rara la sala común sin el fuego de la chimenea, pero estaban en verano, era lógico que no estuviera encendida. Se acercó a ella, que parecía tener un libro en sus manos. Ya era más que una costumbre, casi un ritual. Ron se dejó caer en el sillón grande, en la punta contraria a la de ella, dando un suspiro y mirándola con la cabeza ladeada y apoyada en el respaldo. Hermione hizo una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero Ron la vio, y mientras, ella alargó tímida pero decididamente, un brazo entre el espacio que los separaba. Ron entendió sus intenciones, e hizo lo mismo para encontrarse con su pequeña mano en el camino. Con su pulgar la acarició delicadamente y observó un rato la unión de sus manos que le provocaba una sensación de bienestar indescriptible internamente.

―Sabía que vendrías ―aseguró Hermione, como si se tratase de una cita. Se mantuvieron la mirada fijamente.

―Sigo sin poder dormir ―explicó Ron, excusándose. Se encogió de hombros y Hermione le oyó resoplar―. Y sabía que estarías aquí esperando.

―No es que te estuviera esperando… aunque sí ―agregó al ver la desilusión que comenzó a asomarse en los ojos de Ron mientras lo decía―, pero es que me preocupas.

―No quiero ser una preocupación para ti, Hermione ―se sinceró Ron, subiendo sus pies al sillón y entrecruzando sus piernas. Usó las dos manos para sostener la de Hermione, como si con una ya no le bastara.

―Es que… estuviste tan callado.

Y era verdad; en los últimos tres días que habían pasado allí, luego de vencer a Voldemort, Ron no había sido capaz de pronunciar más que varios monosílabos. Por las noches, Hermione tenía la certeza de que lo encontraría allí, desvelado, y terminarían durmiéndose abrazados, en silencio.

Ron la observó con sus ojos azules, abrasadores como el calor de verano, pero luego agachó la cabeza un poco y volvió a mirar sus manos entrelazadas.

―Creo… ¿recuerdas aquella vez, cuando mencionaste que tenía la sensibilidad como una cucharita de té? ―Hermione sonrió un poco y se sonrojó, avergonzada―. Ahora entiendo a qué te referías, creo que lo entiendo…

―No quería que… bueno, si te sentiste insultado yo…

―¡No! Bueno, un poco tal vez. Lo que quiero decir es que tenías razón, pero ahora ya no soy más así ―dijo el pelirrojo―. Ahora… siento muchas cosas, todas al mismo tiempo.

―¿Y no puedes dormir por eso? ―preguntó Hermione, intentando comprenderlo. Lo miraba con ternura, y con ojos entrecerrados también. Ron asintió y fue suficiente hecho para que Hermione dejara el libro a un costado, y se acercara un poco más a él, obviando aquel espacio en el que cabría una tercera persona, y subiendo sus pies desnudos también al sillón―. Si quieres hablar de esas muchas cosas que sientes, es el momento. Porque si sigues así, no podrás dormir por el resto de tus días. Y le doy la razón a tu madre, no me gusta que estés durmiendo a las horas en que todos estamos despiertos.

―No es que tú estés durmiendo demasiado de noche… ―remarcó Ron, deslizando uno de sus dedos y acariciando levemente el empeine de uno de los pies de ella. Hermione lo miró alzando una ceja.

―Bueno, tampoco puedo dormir bien. Sólo logro dormirme cuando…

―… dormimos juntos, exacto ―continuó Ron. Hermione asintió y puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Ron, atrayéndolo hacia sí y besándolo quedamente en la boca. Se separó de él, que pareció hacer un gesto, entre protesta y satisfacción―. A veces pienso en qué hubiera dicho Fred de esto… de nosotros.

―Es probable que dijera algo parecido a lo que diría George, o incluso Ginny… ―dijo Hermione, que se quedó pensativa, acariciando el pelo de la nuca de Ron―. Aunque Ginny no dijo nada y seguro ya lo sabe… por Harry.

Sin siquiera habérselo propuesto, se acostaron allí y se abrazaron como venían haciendo durante las noches pasadas. Ron pasó un brazo por la espalda de Hermione y ella hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Ron, acariciándole el pecho en un acto reflejo.

―Todas estas noches… creo que tuve miedo ―admitió Ron, Hermione hizo un leve sonido con su garganta, casi como pidiéndole que siguiera hablando―. En realidad, sigo teniéndolo.

―¿Miedo a qué? ―preguntó ella, casi con una voz débil.

―Entre otras cosas, a perderte… Pienso que voy a despertarme un día y que todo habrá sido un sueño hermoso con sus partes trágicas. Siento que al despertarme voy a estar de nuevo en esa tienda, o que voy a estar sólo por mi torpeza, escapando de carroñeros y buscando la manera de volver con ustedes… O también, que voy a volver a estar en la Mansión Malfoy, que estarás gritando de nuevo… siendo torturada… Yo… ―se interrumpió. No se había dado cuenta que por sus mejillas ya surcaban lágrimas. Hermione alzó la cabeza y lo miró con preocupación, sintiéndose mal por no poder hacer nada para evitar sus miedos.

―No vas a perderme, no vamos a perder a nadie más, ¿entiendes?... Esto que te pasa, es posible que sea porque ya sufrimos tanto que no puedes creer que estemos en paz ―le dijo Hermione, que apoyada en uno de sus brazos, levantó la mano que estaba acariciando el pecho de Ron, y le limpió las lágrimas con suavidad, mientras él la miraba fijamente, con aquellos ojos húmedos y brillantes―. Yo también tengo miedo de despertar de algún sueño, pero no podemos vivir así, Ron. No podemos…

―Es que a veces… a veces pienso que preferiría que fuera un sueño… ―convino Ron, que con voz ronca seguía sin poder frenar su llanto. Hermione reaccionó a aquello y, tras escuchar lo último, no pudo sostener el agua que se acumulaba en sus ojos. Odiaba ver a Ron tan frágil―. Es contradictorio, lo sé. Pero todo lo que pasa con nosotros ahora, de alguna forma pasaría… Y si todo fuera un sueño, tal vez Fred no estaría muerto, y Tonks, y Lupin…

―Shhh, no te atormentes más, Ron. Pensar en lo que podría haber pasado… Eso no te hará ningún bien, ¿sabes? ―aseguró Hermione, y fue él quien esta vez le tomó el rostro entre sus enormes manos y le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas. Empujada hacia él, un poco por obra de Ron y un poco por voluntad propia, se terminó inclinando y sus labios se encontraron, humedecidos por las gotitas saladas. Otra vez se besaron de forma breve aunque más bruscamente, y Ron la separó de él, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, aspirando el cálido aliento de su novia.

―Tú me haces bien… Es de lo único que estoy seguro ahora ―le dijo Ron, y aunque pareciera estar muy decidido con lo dicho, su cuerpo tembló―. ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

―Sí, Ron ―dijo con tono agudo, casi con un nudo en la garganta, principalmente por verlo tan sensible y triste como nunca―, siempre.

Entonces no hizo falta ninguna otra palabra. Hermione le dio un suave beso en los labios y volvió a abrazarlo, aunque esta vez se posicionaron de tal forma, que Ron quedó hecho un ovillo, de costado, dándole la espalda, y ella dejó que él apoyara su cabeza pelirroja en uno de sus brazos alargados, mientras el otro lo pasaba por su cintura. Estaba incómoda, lógicamente, aunque no demasiado, pero bien segura de poder volver a sacrificar una noche más para que Ron pudiera dormir sin pesadillas. Una y cuantas más le hicieran falta. Y así lo hizo.


End file.
